


Mycroft Starts School

by gaylock



Series: Childhood Moments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Kidlock, Mummy is a good parent, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is starting school, POV Mycroft, POV Mycroft Holmes, but really smart, he is super young, mummy holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is 6 and starting school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Starts School

Mycroft Holmes, age 6, sat inside the long black car and stared out the window at the tall building in front of him as they pulled up. The walls were grey stone, the windows lit up with orange light like eyes, peering at him from up high. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let his thoughts wander to the blue room within the Library in his mind. Blue was his comfort colour.

"We're here, young Master Holmes." The voice of the driver, Charles, floated through the glass partition into the back of the car. Mycroft opened his eyes and frowned.

"Must I go, Charles? It really isn't necessary." He said, his schoolbag clutched tightly in his clenched fist.

"Yes, Master Holmes, I'm afraid you must. And your mother seems to think it's extremely necessary; she's given me express instructions." Charles looked into the rearview mirror and raised a single eyebrow.

Mycroft sighed and nodded his acquiescence. "Mummy seems to think that public school will be helpful." His brow furrowed in thought as he attempted to understand how on earth it's supposed to help him.

Charles smiled slightly, before asking, "Would you like me to open the door for you, Master Holmes?" He gestured towards the side door of the long black car.

Mycroft immediately shook his head, muttered "Goodbye, Charles," before opening the door himself. He shut it quietly behind him and stepped further back from the curb, allowing himself one wave. His pale blue eyes watched as the dark car drove away, peering after it until it turned the corner at the end of the road. Taking a deep breath, Mycroft Holmes turned towards the school with his bag still clutched in his fist and took in the tall, dark doorway of the entrance.

It was approximately 8:37 am, at least fifteen minutes before the school day offically started, and yet the front pathway and entrance were already quite crowded with students. Taking another deep breath, and letting his favourite Chopin piano concerto play in the back of his mind, Mycroft walked forwards towards the school.

* * *

 

_"How was your first day?"_

"May I be moved up?"

_"Myc, it's only been one day! You can't honestly know if you're going to need to be placed higher yet..."_

"Mummy. I'm going to need to be moved up to at least fifth grade."

_"That's four grades, Myc! The entire point of going to public school is to work on your intrapersonal_ _skills and to gain a better understanding of children your age. How on earth do you expect to accomplish that if you insist on surrounding yourself with children four or five years older than you?"_

"I know that, Mummy, but I'm going to die of boredom if I have to stay where I am."

_"Don't be dramatic, Mycroft."_

"The teacher treats us like we don't know how to tie our shoes. I believe the situation warrants some dramatics, Mummy."

_"To be fair, some of the children in your class probably don't know how to tie their shoes correctly."_

"Exactly. So you understand why I need to be moved up?"

_"Mycroft...*sigh* You need to understand that these other children haven't a) had the same opportunities that you've had, and b) been blessed with an abnormally high I.Q. I understand your frustration, I honestly do, but you can't expect everyone to be on the same level as you are."_

"I do understand that, Mummy. But shouldn't they-,"

_"No buts, Myc. You need to figure out how to survive in an environment full of average and below average people, because you will always (and I mean ALWAYS) be surrounded by them. You will have to at some point, take orders from them, and you will have to socialize with them. It is imperative that you learn how to at least understand them and the way they work."_

"But WHY, Mummy?"

_"Because otherwise you'll end up like your brother Sherrinford. And I would die before I let that happen to another one of my sons. Is that understood?"_

"I...Yes, Mummy."

_"Good. Now, I'm willing to move you up to grade three, but no further. Is that acceptable?"_

"Very, Mummy. Thank you."

_"Alright. I'll call the school now and arrange it; Cook has your place set, go eat. And don't forget your piano lesson scheduled for 5:00."_

"Yes, Mummy."

_"And Mycroft? I love you very, very much."_

"I know, Mummy. I love you too."


End file.
